


Yes. I am one hundred percent sure that I want to spend my New Years with you.

by hilli98215



Series: Cats 2020 Winter Prompts [17]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: F/M, Let Alonzo be happy, Tumble is sneaky, no prompt, winter au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilli98215/pseuds/hilli98215
Summary: Alonzo is nervous. He wanted to ask Cassandra over for New Year's Eve but he was afraid. He was afraid that it would blow up in his face. But when Tumblebrutus takes Alonzo's phone and calls her, what is he going to say?
Relationships: Alonzo & Pouncival & Tumblebrutus (Cats), Alonzo/Cassandra (Cats)
Series: Cats 2020 Winter Prompts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036791
Kudos: 6





	Yes. I am one hundred percent sure that I want to spend my New Years with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, it's been a bit huh. I had some family things and was unable to write but here we are now. I have no clue why I keep coming back to this dynamic but I figured it was Alonzo's turn to get some love. You do not have to read the other two stories for this can be read as a stand alone.  
> There wasn't a prompt for this but I thought the one in the title would be perfect for this situation.  
> Prompt: “Yes. I am one hundred percent sure that I want to spend my New Year's with you.”  
> This follows the head cannon that Alonzo is their older brother or adoptive older brother. Alonzo has custody of these two for a few years.  
> I have never written Cassandra before so I hope I did her justice.  
> Ages of characters: Tumblebrutus- Age 16, Pouncival- Age 10, Alonzo- Age 24, Cassandra- 25

Alonzo had a problem. Not a big problem but one that was concerning. New Year's was coming up in a few days and he was staying home with his brothers this year rather than go to a party. When he told Munkustrap, he was told not to worry about it. All while coming from someone who always worries.

Tumble and Pounce didn't seem to mind. Ever since Christmas the two seemed to get along even better. They were even nice to him. It was amazing.

But the problem had nothing to do with his brothers. It had nothing to do with his best friend. No. It had everything to do with his friend Cassandra. The one friend he could confide in during everything. From getting custody of his brothers. To how overwhelmed he was sometimes. She was his rock.

It wasn't until earlier this year when he had a mental breakdown that he realized he had feelings for her. It was a terrifying feeling.

Right now, Alonzo was sitting at the kitchen table. He stared at the phone in his hands, still debating to call her. Her profile and number stared back. 

What did he want to do? 

"'Lonzo why are you staring at your phone?"

He looked up to see Tumblerutus leaning against the wall.

"How would you feel if," Alonzo paused for a moment to collect his thoughts, "How would you feel if we had an extra person over for New Years?"

Tumble walked over to the counter to grab an apple. He took a bite and replied, "If it's anyone but Cassandra then no."

Alonzo was surprised by his brother's answer. "What do you mean?" He prodded instead.

Just as Tumble took a seat next to him, he turned his phone off.

"I mean I've seen how you and Cassandra are with each other. She makes you happy. Pounce and I like her. She.. she's really nice."

Tumble was about to add something to his explanation until he heard, "Tumble what's taking so long? I'm hungry!" And in came Pounce, frustrated and hungry but paused once he saw Tumble next to Alonzo. "What's going on? Is Tumble in trouble?" Pounce questioned.

Tumble rolled his eyes while Alonzo chuckled.

"No, Tumble is not isn't trouble."

Alonzo was about to ask Pounce the same question but his brother beat him to it.

"Pounce how would you feel if Cassandra celebrated New Year's with us?" 

Pounce’s reaction was immediate. “What! That would be awesome! Considering you like her and all!”

Alonzo's face reddened at Pounce’s reaction. That was not what he was expecting. He was expecting to have more trouble convincing them. 

While Alonzo was busy reacting, Tumble took this as an opportunity to grab Alonzo’s phone and unlock it. He grinned, a plan forming in his head. He quickly tapped the green call button and handed the phone back to Alonzo.

“Are you gonna call her or not?”

Thankfully, Alonzo snapped out of it and was about to call Cassandra until he noticed that the phone was already dialing. 

“What?”

Tumble, meanwhile, casually stood up, grabbed another apple for Pounce, and led his younger brother out of the kitchen so Alonzo could have some time alone. 

“What are you doing? I wanna listen.” whined Pounce.

Tumble smiled, “I know me too but this is something our brother needs to do. We can’t help when it comes to these things.”

Pounce pouted, “Fine.”

In the kitchen, Alonzo was panicking. What was he supposed to say? How was he going to ask? He was tempted to hang up until he heard, “Hello? Alonzo are you there?” 

Cassandra’s voice was clear through the phone. 

‘Come on say something!’ he thought.

“Hi, Cass.” 

“Is everything okay? You seem nervous.”

He took a deep breath, “No. No everything’s fine.” He trailed off before pulling his words together, “Actually I was talking to Tumble and Pounce about New Year's.”

“Oh yeah, I remember Demeter telling me you weren't going to the party this year.”

Alonzo chuckled, “Yeah. I wanted to spend it with my brothers this year.” He leaned backward. “Actually I was wondering something.”

“Yes?” He could tell she was interested from the tone in her voice. 

“I was wondering if you would want to spend New Year's with me- I mean with my brothers and I.” There he said it. When he didn't hear anything he quickly said, “Not that you need to I-”

“Yes.” 

He stopped, did he hear right?

“I’ll spend New Years with you and the boys. I can easily tell Demeter I have other plans.”

Alonzo was pleasantly surprised. So surprised in fact, he nearly stopped breathing.

“Alonzo? Are you still there?” Cassandra’s voice brought him back from his surprise. That was two in one day.

“I’m still here. Are you sure you want to come?” he paused, “I mean you already said you were going to the party.” 

“I can always tell Demeter something came up. It’s no problem.”

“Are you sure?” Why was this so difficult for him to process?

He heard her huff with amusement, “Yes. I am one hundred percent sure that I want to spend my New Year's with you.”

This time he actually stopped breathing, “I’ll see you here on New Year's.”

“I’ll see you then. Four o’clock sounds good?”

“That sounds perfect! Bye Cass.” He couldn't believe it!

“Bye ‘Lonzo” And with that said she hung up.

But Alonzo slowly brought his arm down and stared at his phone. Maybe the end of this year won’t be so bad after all.

~Outside of the Kitchen~

Tumble and Pounce looked at each other with smiles on their faces. They heard everything. After everything their big brother had given up for them to be happy, it was time for him to be the one to have something. Even if that something was love. He deserved it.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I have way too much dialogue for this, but oh well. I actually typed most of this while taking my brother to the airport. I wonder if that influenced my writing. But I had this idea that Alonzo would feel insecure when it comes to his own care. Tumblebrutus and Pouncival will do anything to make him happy and they know his relationship with Cassandra means a lot to him. I don't know. I had the idea and went with it.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
